


In your dreams.

by rasiel (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rasiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider has just woken up from his 15 hours of sleep only to hear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep dreaming.

It’s late day time when you wake up, probably around 5 PM, your stomach is grumbling angrily at you since you barely ate anything at all last night. But you’ve been too busy staying up with your best bro, and whom you’ve had a crush on for the recent five years, Jake English. Two days, approximately 48 hours ago, the two of you decided to have a contest on who could stay up the longest but it seems as though the both of you failed with such a simple task.  
You don’t know who lost the challenge, but you bet that it was you since you almost fell asleep when you were taking a piss last night. Falling asleep standing isn’t the funniest thing that can happen to be honest. Your head almost hit the tile wall in front of your face but you woke up just in time again.  
That was when you decided to take one of your energy drinks, a green Monster that you bought three days ago, still having the fresh sweet taste that you remember it always had. In a matter of fact, your fridge ALWAYS contains at least 10 of those which you consume in the within of two or three days. Sometimes more because you stay up for so long that you have to sleep almost 24 hours. Your father, or well as you call him, your bro doesn’t seem to like that at all but you don’t care! He’s an old man, he doesn’t understand anything about kids these days.  
Also, you just can’t listen to his ramble about staying up for more than ten minutes then you suddenly turn off your hearing and walk away. Pissing him off even greater.  
But he’s only like that when he is home, and that isn’t more than a week each month, the days being spread out on different occasions because he is a famous director in Hollywood. Which explains why he manages to have one house in Hollywood and a flat in Houston, Texas.

 

You’re about the get up when you hear your name, it comes from the computer speakers. Turning your head, you see sleeping Jake, oh? He was just dreaming.  
‘’Dirk...’’ He mumbles for the second time and suddenly you forget about your stomach and can’t help but to stare at the peaceful face on the screen. Aww, he’s sleep drooling and boy it looks adorable on him. ‘’I-I think...’’ it’s a paus where he snores a bit. ‘’I love you.’’  
You can feel your face flush into a deep shade of red and you stare at him. OhmygodwhatthehelljusthappenedohmygoddidhejustnowhatjustWOAH! Your mind is nothing but a blank blur of thoughts and your head starts to spin in confusion and every other emotion. What if it was normal sleep talk? Or what if it was his real thoughts splattered out through his dream verse. He honestly had to interrogate him about the matter once he woke up.  
Which in all honesty, would take quite the time before that would happen so you made himself get up from the bed, backing out of the room while staring at the screen. His peaceful face was just... stunning. Of course you had seen him sleep before on cam, but somehow this time was different from that. It was something more beautiful with him now, beautiful and handsome. How was it possible to be both at the same time?  
It sounded way too tricky somehow.

 

After a short while, you decide that you can’t stay there any longer because if you do, you’re gonna throw up stomach acid all over your computer screen, on quick steps, you move towards the big and airy kitchen. Opening the fridge, you realise you didn’t buy any food before the cam-marathon. You quickly switch to the freezer, well at least there seems to be some bacon there that you actually don’t remember that you bought, but it will work. For now, or at least it has to until you finally go to the store again, which for the record, probably won’t be anytime soon and you’ll just end up buying pizza because you’re too busy chatting and/or fixing with the various machines that you’ve built through the years.  
Your favorite creation though, has to be the pointy anime shades with the shape of two scalene triangles, meeting at the bridge of your nose, originally, you got a pair of those from your bro but you made your own pair that you called the Auto-Responder, the fun thing about AR is that it has your mind. You downloaded it to the machine to make it easier, and now it just acts like you or says things you would normally say.  
But mostly, it’s there to piss Jake off.  
He hates the machine because generally it always fucks with him in some kind of way or form, usually by owning him. Not owning as ‘He’s mine’ but more owning like a ’Hah, I’m better then him!’ kind of way. But that only happens the times that you actually sleep or the times when you’re taking your well known showers which can take up to an hour to you, but really, what else could you do if your home-schooled anyway? Bro wants to protect you from the schools seeing as he got mocked in his past school because of the fact that he’s an albino and has scarlet red eyes, yours are on the other hand are as orange as an orange, like the fruit. In darkness they almost look brown, and you do wear shades all the time but he wanted to make sure this wouldn’t happen to you anyway. Such a loving DOUCHE.  
Seriously, who the fuck leaves his son in a fucking apartment all alone when he is THIRTEEN YEARS OLD?!

 

You realise that you’re treating the bacon in the frying pan like your own worst enemy, practically hitting and pressing them into the pan with your spatula, frowning deeply to yourself, you release the meat and look at it as it crumbles up and becomes crunchy.  
By the time that you’re eating, you’re in a way better mood, you found some eggs deep inside the half empty fridge. Okey, too be honest, your fridge is NEVER empty, it’s full of crap, even bags of chips because whenever you’re shopping, you are on the phone with Roxy. (Shopping is a boring thing to do all by yourself) And you usually forget about where everything should be so you just press it into the refrigerator as if it was nothing but crap in the garbage bin. Sometimes, leaving everything inside of the plastic bag, just going into your room to sit by the computer.  
Only time that you ever keep it organized is when your pedantic father comes home from Cali, it’s the only time you take your whole day to clean the apartment from bottom to top, not including your room or his office which you now use as a workshop.  
He doesn’t have the key to the office since you made an automatic lock that can only be opened with help of Auto Responder, this has pissed Dave (As your fathers name is) off more times then you can actually count but then again, you tossed his shit into his room, putting everything, everywhere on the bed and then you had to look at him while he scolded the living shit out of you.  
Not that anything of what he said got into your head anyway, you’ve learnt how to close out annoying sounds whenever you feel like it.

 

As soon as you’ve eaten you take one of your known flash steps over to the sink, cleaning of the plate as quickly as you possibly can, then look up at the stupid clock, it’s 6PM. You wonder if Jake has awoken yet, so you take another flash step towards your room.  
Flash stepping is something that you learnt when you were younger, it means that you move as quick as lightning, even though it isn’t that fast really. You can only flash step a few meters and nothing more than that since it’s truly complicated, you got to learn it from Dave, who actually failed completely at it, he showed you how to do it and you OWNED him completely in this Seeing as you did it correctly, no big deal, all you had to do was take a few steps in an abnormally quick pace. Your father used to say it was some sort of superpower that uses bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported  
And you knew he got jealous of you, he who had tried to make your grandpa proud by trying to learn how to flash step, but failed miserably. What he didn’t know though was that gramps was proud of him from the beginning, he just fucking sucked at showing his son that fact.


	2. Not in your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe his words had a hidden truth afterall.

Today is the day where you are going to speak seriously to Jake about what he said in his sleep about a week ago, you tried to mention it once but that went to hell faster then the devil through one of his burning portals. It felt wrong, and so you just skiped it and told him it was nothing when he asked what you wanted to talk about. But today you'll take yourself by the back of your neck, you're going to do it and you won't doubt for a second, you are NOT ALLOWED to doubt for even the shortest of seconds.  
It takes you a bit of courage to get online, a bit of courage and several hours of thinking exactly how you are supposed to adress the matter to your best bro. Though you failed at coming up with anything so you are just going to take the first thing that comes up into your brain, or the first thing that AR helps you come up with. It won't be too hard and no piece of your friendship can possibly break because of it, you are safe from that. 

TT: If you write it slightly more complicated for him to understand then maybe he will be too stupid to understand and you can flee like the little coward you are?

You are not up for AR to be a shit torwards you at the moment and you'd like if he kept out of it this time. He is too annoying at points, it's like he doesn't understand your feelings. He's a robot, so he shouldn't be able to understand them actually. Though you created him with such high technology and intelligence that he can calculate with some easy mathematics of the matter called love, the matter called feelings overall. He would understand them all just perfectly fine. 

TT: You can pretty much calculate anything using mathematics and a little bit of internet.  
TT: Will you ever shut up? I am trying to think.  
TT: You know I can hear you think.  
TT: You know that I don't care.  
TT: No, I know that you do care because you tried to deprogram that matter aproxiamately 25,487213 days ago when you got a rage fit and nearly broke the whole system.  
TT: Nearly shutting me down.  
TT: Please, just... shut up.

Then he doesn't reply for half an hour and you get back to looking up which chums that are online, Jake is online and it releaves you somehow. Makes you feel a little less upset and much more nervous, nearly scared of what he might actually say. Maybe all you did was hallucinate it all? Maybe it never happened? Maybe you missheard what he said? What if he actually said your brothers name and not yours?  
Your heart start thumping hard in your chest, panic building up in your body like a bomb, a ticking bomb that was built up with dynamite. But you start speaking out the words you want AR to type into a chat with him, trying not to sound too shaky on your voice even if you stumble over a few words so that he has to rewrite it over all over again.

 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] --

TT: English, I come to the conclusion that we need to talk.  
TT: It's for real this time so be serious with me, I'm not up for any sort of random conversation that doesn't mean anything.  
TT: Come on English, there is no time of leaving the skulltop on your bed and pretend to be some sort of coward.  
TT: I know you are there, so quit screwing around.  
TT: I don't have time for this.  
GT: How did you know I was on the skulltop?  
TT: Sorcery.  
GT: Golly, didn't think you were a wizard!  
TT: No Jake, I know you all too well to be sure that you are just thinking whether you should reply to me or not because you dislike having serious conversations that you think might end in a big fiasco and a huge fight.  
TT: You're way too easy to calculate, even for someone who isn't a robot.  
TT: I'm sorry English, but your secret is no longer safe.  
GT: Darn it!  
GT: Anyway, would you mind telling me what is up?  
GT: Strider?  
GT: Do you really have to dissapear all of a sudden???  
TT: My deepest apologise but I had to fix some things, here I am now so we can have this rambling conversation that will end in complete nonsence and then everything will fuck up.  
GT: Come to the point.  
TT: ...  
GT: Don't dotdotdot me mister!  
TT: Remember our marathon where we fell asleep, a week ago?  
TT: Well, it's about that.  
TT: Technically.  
GT: What happened?  
TT: You sleep talked.  
GT: ...oh.  
GT: What did I say?  
TT: You told me that you loved me.

Suddenly pesterchum becomes quiet, he doesn't reply for another 15 minutes where you sit on your bed, basically chewing on your nails as if they were food. Your stomach turns outside in when you hear that familiar message-pling, you open up the pesterlog with a stomach that wants to flip outside in. Then you let AR read you the message.


End file.
